


When Tyler Met Stiles

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Crossover, Friendship, Humour, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Tyler confuses Stiles, but he likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler always thought Stiles was hilarious, one of his favourite characters in the show. When he gets pulled into the Teen Wolf universe, he has to try and fool everyone into believing he's Derek. All the while turning to Stiles for help getting home, making the other boy realize his feelings for his own Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for michellicopter. Because she's in love with the teen wolf cast and Tyler's love of Stiles. (But who can blame her)

Tyler woke up slowly, feeling like crap. His head was pounding, mouth completely dry. Cracking an eye open he immediately regretted it, the light making his headache even worse. At least now he knew he was on set. Which was also a good indicator of how he got here, no doubt Dylan and Posey had a hand in all this. Whatever ‘this’ was.

It took him another half hour to decide he should probably get moving. Getting up he noticed a bottle of water sitting against the far wall. Slowly making his way round, he felt slightly better after greedily sucking down half the bottle in one go. Now he just had to find out what exactly happened last night. The most obvious scenario was to think they’d gone drinking, yet he’d never blacked out like that before. The last thing he remembered was being at home cooking his breakfast....

The sound of a car rolling up pulled him from his thoughts. A door slammed and what sounded like Dylan was yelling something he couldn’t quite make out. Not that it mattered because now was the perfect opportunity to get him back. Quickly he hid behind the door, listening as his co-worker stomped towards the room. Was he always that loud when he was walking?   
  
Dylan came bursting through the door, calling out, asking if anyone was home. Holding himself completely still, Tyler (fighting back a case of the giggles) waited until Dylan had stopped in confusion, before jumping out and grabbing him. When he emitted a high pitched yelp, Hoechlin couldn’t hold it in anymore. Doubled over with laughter he collapsed helplessly against the wall, gasping for breath.

“Sorry I just couldn’t resist,” he apologized when he finally managed to calm down. Dylan had just been standing there staring at him as if he’d grown an extra head. “Dylan?” That seemed to snap him out of his funk.

“Dylan? I’m Stiles,” he blurted out, a frown crossing his face. “Are you okay Derek? I think you hit your head harder than we thought yesterday.”   
  
“Okay Stiles,” Tyler agreed amused. Whether this was a joke or Dylan practising getting into character, he wasn’t completely sure. Either way there was no harm in playing along. “Yesterday? What exactly happened? I honestly don’t remember.”

“Anything? At all?” Now he looked seriously worried, hovering closer, all nervous energy as if he wanted to check him over for injuries. “Okay, right then. Something’s definitely wrong, lets go see the doc.” Fingers wrapped around his wrist, tugging him towards the door.

“Dy-Stiles,” it felt funny calling him that when they weren’t rehearsing. Dylan dropped his wrist as if he’d been burned, turning to give him a sheepish grin, which made him roll his eyes. “We should stop somewhere and grab a bite to eat first, my treat. I’m starving. And you can tell me what happened yesterday.” Again he was on the receiving end of an incredulous stare.

“What you don’t just want to go out and catch bambi?” the sarcastic response was just such a typical Stiles saying that he couldn’t help but chuckle. By this point Dylan looked downright panicked, making him wonder if he shouldn’t be more worried about whatever went down last night.

“Hey are you okay? Maybe you should let me drive?”

“No, no, I’ve got this. You just surprised me,” Dylan squeaked, gesturing towards the jeep. “Get in, we’ll grab lunch afterwards okay?”

Now that they were driving along in silence, he couldn’t help but think that Dylan was acting weirder than normal, even when he was playing Stiles. What the hell happened?

Tyler blamed being lost in thought for it taking him almost twenty minutes to realize he didn’t recognize where they were going. Correction, he did know... but it looked like Beacon Hills. Not the set that they used but the actual place, the way it came across on the show. His headache was coming back as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. This had to all just be a very bizarre dream, drinking sometimes did that to him. Though the nausea he was starting to feel certainly seemed real enough.

“We’re here!” Dylan announced slamming on the jeep’s brakes. “Lets hope he’s not busy, I didn’t even think to call ahead.”

Dylan went bounding ahead, leaving Tyler to follow at a more sedate pace. Hearing his friend calling Deaton’s name, plus all the weird things that had happened that morning, just solidified the theory that he was dreaming. Then again it was awfully real to be a dream.... a hallucination?

“Deaton had a patient in right now. He said just to wait for him, unless you were bleeding out,” Dylan informed him when he finally went inside. Taking a seat he watched his friend pace and mutter to himself, before throwing himself into a chair with an exhausted sigh. The only other person in the waiting room was eyeing him up as if he was a dangerous animal.

“You’re such a drama queen,” he teased, bumping against him playfully. “I told you we should have went for breakfast.”

“You....seriously, I think you’ve hit your head. Or the spells done something to you. Stop with the whole...” arms flailed, forcing him to jerk back just to avoid being whacked.

“Spell? What are you on about? And my heads fine, you’re the one acting weird,” indignation rose up. Honestly, he wasn’t acting any different from normal. Besides this was his dream/ hallucination, he could do whatever he liked!

“Keep your voice down,” Dylan hissed throwing a glance towards the other person waiting,. With a sigh Tyler forced himself to think logically. If this was a hallucination then there was no point getting upset. If it wasn’t.... well that wasn’t logical. Silence fell between them until Deaton came out, handing over a dog to the waiting lady, who quickly made her escape.

“Alright you two, come on back,” Deaton said (why was it so easy to think of him as Deaton? maybe it was the coat), holding the gate open for them. “What did you break this time?”

“We don’t always break things!” Dylan protested, then a beat later. “We broke Derek.”

“I’m standing right here! And there’s nothing wrong with me-”

“I was looking through those books you gave me and … well there was this one spell. Since Erica and Boyd came back the packs been really, I guess chaotic. We’re not clicking properly again. So this spell was supposed to help Derek, the Alpha, get more intune with his feelings or whatever to help them bond. Like, open himself up to this inner enlightenment crap. I just thought it would help them bond with each other but somethings gone wrong.”

Dylan ran out of steam and Tyler took a minute to mull over what had been said. This was just so confusing, yet that seemed like the kind of hair brained scheme Stiles would come up with. The kind that usually miraculously worked.

“If I’m thinking of the right spell, you got confused. It was meant to open yourself up to an out of body experience, as in connecting with past lives or to alternate versions of oneself, who

you could have been. It can’t give you something that isn’t already there on some level,” Deaton explained, starting to search through his bookshelves. Not that it mattered because Tyler was suddenly sure he knew what had happened.  

It was crazy.... surely it couldn’t be true. But everything that had happened since he woke up convinced him that he wasn’t just hallucinating. And after eliminating everything else, whatevers left, no matter how improbable, must be true. That’s how that quote went right? So the truth was he was actually here. In Beacon Hills. With Stiles. STILES.

Grabbing him by the wrist he dragged him out of the practice, yelling a hurried goodbye to Deaton. Stiles protested, trying to break the hold but he just tightened his grip.

“Derek! Stop, Deaton can help us,” Stiles complained, still struggling. Not that he was letting up, if he’d learned anything from working on teen wolf it was that he shouldn’t trust Deaton. Well Derek shouldn’t... On that train of thought, he obviously wouldn’t want him to know about this weakness. Especially since he had no idea how long he’d be stuck here.

“I don’t trust him,” Tyler confessed. There was no point lying about it.

“You don’t trust anyone,” he said, exaggeration colouring his tone.

“I trust you,” he replied without thinking. Partly it was because he trusted Dylan but it was more than that. He’d always thought that if Derek had teamed up with Stiles things would have gone a lot more smoothly, out of them all he was the most trustworthy. Stands to reason then that he would do something his counterpart never would, ask Stiles for help and tell him what had happened.

“WHAT?! Since when...” Stiles was following along meekly now, a look of shock frozen on his features.

“Can we just go for breakfast? I’m starving and I promise I’ll explain everything while we eat. Please?” That last word seemed to do that trick because Stiles was agreeing, climbing into the drivers seat with a thoughtful expression. Hopefully he’d believe what Tyler had to tell him.

 

* * *

 

As soon as their food was placed on the table, a handful of curly fries disappeared into Stiles’ mouth. Tyler barely restrained himself from doing the same, he was so ready for food.

“Okay so what’s going on?” Stiles asked around his mouthful, watching him closely enough to make him feel a little uncomfortable.

“This is gonna sound crazy,” he warned, pushing away his plate slightly. Stiles just rolled his eyes and waved a hand telling him to keep going. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you. My name is Tyler and I think my... I guess soul... and Derek’s got mixed up when you did your spell. I’m from another universe, I think.” It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he started to eat hungrily.

When Stiles started to choke, Tyler jumped up in alarm, rushing round to his side, slapping him on the back. Their waitress hurried over with a glass of water, handing it to Stiles who immediately sucked half of it down.

“Are you okay honey?” she asked looking worried.

“M’good,” he croaked, nodding his head. “Thanks.” With one last concerned glance she moved away to one of her other tables. Tyler slowly took his seat again, waiting till Stiles’ face went back to its normal colour.

“You good? I didn’t mean to give you such a shock. I thought it would be better to just get it all out in the open,” he apologized giving him a sheepish grin.

His only reply was a nod and a deep, thoughtful look. Minutes passed in silence, causing Tyler to start fidgeting nervously. What if Stiles didn’t believe him? Then what was he going to do? In the show he just always seemed to roll with the punches, believing everything thrown his way. But this place might not be the exact same. Hell he could choose not to help, even if he did believe him. Taking a deep breath, Tyler forced himself to calm down. No point freaking out prematurely. Relaxing he looked up to find Stiles watching him in fascination. He was so ridiculous Tyler had to smile.

“Okay, lets just say I believe you... hypothetically. Where would we go from here?” he asked seriously, finally starting to eat again, at a slightly more sedate pace.

“I figure we’d start with the spell, then I don’t know what. Maybe try and reverse it...” put like that it sounded overly simple, even slightly silly. Stiles obviously thought so too because he let out a snort of laughter. Reaching over he swatted his shoulder in retaliation, pulling a face.  

“Are you pouting?!” he cackled, clutching his sides.

“I am not!” Tyler protested, trying to straighten out his face to prove he was right. When the laughing kept on, he had to fight to not start giggling. “It isn’t that funny! Stop laughing.”

Eventually Stiles calmed down, wiping his eyes. “Sorry man that was just too good!”  
  
“Yeah yeah, just you watch, I’ll get you back for that,” he promised, grinning despite himself. Shaking his head, Stiles just smiled dopely back, for a second making Tyler forget that they even had a problem.

 


	2. Meeting the Pack

They didn’t stay at the diner for much longer. Stiles scribbled down an address, that was supposedly where Derek was staying now. Not that Stiles had ever been there but Isaac had apparently been bragging about how cool it was to Scott. Oh and Isaac stayed there as well, so that was a thing.

Stiles was going to do some research and check the book for a counter spell, while he was going to “lurk around like a creeper wolf and keep Isaac from getting suspicious”. Those had been the exact instructions.

It had only taken two minutes to realize that he wouldn’t be able to go werewolf. Whatever it was about Derek that enabled the transformation didn’t translate over to Tyler. While he agreed it was for the best (he didn’t want to accidently wolf out in public or hurt someone), he could still admit to being more than a little disappointed.

On the way to drop him off, Stiles made sure Tyler had his number in Derek’s phone, promising to call first thing the next day or as soon as he found something. Then he was on his own, standing in front of an unfamiliar building, keys in hand, trying to get himself into character.

By the time he got up to the proper landing, Isaac was standing in the open doorway. Expression torn between relief and uncertainty, the younger man seemed to be holding himself back.

“I thought something had happened to you! When you didn’t come back last night and then the bond went wonky and I couldn’t feel you,” mind apparently made up, the younger man lurched forward, wrapping him in a tight hug. His pulse immediately jumped as he frantically tried to figure out what Derek would do. Obviously hearing the change Isaac started to pull away, so Tyler just went with his gut. Wrapping an arm around him, he let Isaac melt against him. Surely Derek would have done the same, after all the alpha was responsible for the packs emotional welfare too right?

“Hey I’m alright, don’t worry about it. Sorry I scared you. The spell took it out of me last night,” he assured, knowing he’d said something wrong when Isaac pulled back to give him an unreadable look.

“Spell? What spell? Is something going on?” Cursing himself he tried to figure out what to say that wouldn’t be a lie.

“Oh well Stiles needed-”

“Stiles? You were working with Stiles?” Stepping back, the beta hit him with an accusing glare.

Deciding to take a leaf out of Derek’s book, he glared back, tempted to growl as well but he knew that would definitely give him away. “It’s none of your concern if I decide to work with Stiles. Besides he’s useful and we can’t just overlook that.” Slightly placated, Isaac nodded in understanding, finally moving out of the way to let him in.

“So what kind of spell was it?” Isaac asked, dropping down onto the couch. The apartment was nice, if a little...bare? for his taste. It looked like a show house, not really like a home, though it shouldn’t have surprised him.

“Stiles had the crazy idea it would help the pack. I’m not sure if it worked or not. But thats why the pack bond isn’t there. Stiles thinks everything should hopefully be back to normal in a few days.”

“But it will come back?” he tried not to look worried but even Tyler could see that he was.

“Of course it will,” Stiles and him would figure it out. As soon as Derek was back the bond would be back in place too. “So... what are you planning on doing today?”

“I was just going to stay in. Unless you want me out the house?” Did he always sound so nervous around Derek? Or was it just because of the scare he’d gotten last night? Surely it was just the scare.

“No no don’t be stupid,” he assured him with a smile. Looking around he spotted a clock on a side table, four o’clock. “We could go throw a ball about for an hour or two, then have dinner?”   
  
“Go throw a ball about?”  
  
“Baseball? I’m sure there’s a bat around here somewhere, or we could stop and get one.” Shrugging, he watched Isaac struggle over how to act. And it occurred to him that there was no way Derek would have asked him that. Here five minutes and he was already screwing it up. “Nevermind,” he snapped roughly, trying to channel the alpha. “Training tomorrow. Tell the others. Eight at the house.”

Turning he swiftly made his way upstairs. At the top he briefly hesitated before going to the right. Luckily only one door was closed and it turned out to be his room, just as he’d suspected.

Throwing himself onto the bed, he pulled out his phone. As tempted as he was to text Stiles it had only been a few hours and there was no way he could have found anything already. Plus he’d promised to call as soon as he discovered anything.

Suddenly exhausted he dumped the phone on the bed, leaning up just enough to kick off his shoes and pull his shirt over his head, throwing it towards the corner. Falling back against the pillows he snuggled down, trying to calm his heart rate. Before he realized it he was fast asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tyler woke to a loud ringing in his ear and it took him a second to place the noise as his phone. Groping the bed blindly, he fumbled with the phone, bringing it to his ear.

“‘Lo?”

“Uh Tyler? Did I wake you?” Stiles’ voice drifted over him, half lulling him back to sleep.   
  
“Wha? Nuh m’wake. Time’s it?” he replied, rubbing some of the sleep from his eyes.He should probably get up but damn these sheets were so comfortable.   
  
“It’s nearly eight. Where are you? Scott called and said you weren’t there for training yet, I promised I’d call. I’ll be outside your place in five minutes, be downstairs and ready!” With that he hung up. He hung up on him!   
  
Cursing under his breath he rolled out of bed. Running a hand through his hair, he pulled on the first set of clothes he came across, making a quick trip to the restroom before trudging downstairs to meet Stiles. Isaac was nowhere to be seen, he’d probably left already for the training session. What did they do during training anyway?   
  
Climbing into the jeep he immediately zeroed in on the two cups of coffee sitting in the holders. Without asking, he helped himself to the closest one, moaning at the first sip. How people could live with coffee he would never know. Stiles had even gotten the milk and three sugars right. Turning to thank him, he just had to laugh at the look on the other mans face.

“Y-you-” Stiles released a strangled sound. “That was mine,” he eventually went with, clearing his throat. With a shrug he picked up the other cup, immediately putting it back after taking a sip. Straight black, who even drank it like that?

“Okay, so this whole training thing? What exactly is going on here?”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, just make them run around and fight each other, they’ll never notice anythings wrong.”

 

* * *

 

They definitely noticed something was wrong! The first two hours everything had been going great. Well great ish. Okay it was tolerable. First off everyone had given him a strange look when he had one of the donuts that someone had brought. Then he’d accidentally referenced NASCAR and mentioned passingly how much he was looking forward to it this year. That earned him more than a few odd stares. Lastly when he’d told the pack to fight each other, he hadn’t been completely prepared for the sound of bones snapping. Only the feel of Stiles fingers digging into his thigh had grounded him, keeping him from throwing up the contents of his stomach.   
  
Ten minutes into that and he’d had to call a halt to things, hoping he didn’t look too green around the gills. After that the pack had been a little mopey, thinking they weren’t doing well enough. Scott had even snapped that if they were so bad, then maybe he should actually teach them something. Only Stiles’ quick thinking had saved him from having to do anything stupid. Sure he was an actor but somehow he thought it would take a little more than that to pull off being a fake werewolf, around real ones at any rate.   
  
Instead Stiles had suggested going for lunch. Just hanging out could be a bonding experience right? He might have agreed a little too enthusiastically. The suggestion of sushi was maybe just a step too far.   
  
“Okay, what the hell is going on? You smell weird and are definitely not acting like yourself,” Boyd accused, advancing on him. His heart rate skyrocketed and there was no way each of them wasn’t aware of that fact.

“Ha! He just hit his head last night, there’s really nothing. Nope, no personality transplant here,” Stiles interjected with a weak laugh. Honestly, Tyler was tempted to smack him round the back of the head if this didn’t have the potential to be a major disaster. Then deciding that was exactly the kind of thing Derek would do he just went for it. Letting out a shocked yelp, Stiles turned to glare at him accusingly before moving over to the side.

“I didn’t want to tell you. But last night, the spell... did something to my wolf. It’s repressed the wolf,” to an extent. Technically it was repressed... in another universe. Hopefully his heart rate was too high that they couldn’t call him on his half truths. “I’m vulnerable right now. If anyone finds out it would be the perfect time to take advantage.”

Now everyone looked serious as if they were trying to figure out some great mystery. Between one second and the next, everyone was surrounding him. Hands running over his arms and petting his shoulders, pressed in tight. Tyler was pretty sure this was their way of reassuring him and slowly let himself relax.

“Don’t worry Derek. We’ll get this figured out,” Isaac promised and Tyler couldn’t help but reach out to ruffle his hair. Over his head he locked eyes with Stiles, who was watching them all with a dopey smile. Returning it with a grin of his own he beckoned the other boy over. After all if it wasn’t for Stiles he’d be completely lost right now. Looking around at the pack he felt himself melt just a little. Seriously, Derek didn’t know what a good thing he had going here.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! If it happens again come and annoy me on my tumblr [HERE](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) till I update!
> 
> Or just come by to say hi! That's nice too. And feel free to give me prompts!


	3. Chapter 3

The first week wasn’t too bad in all honesty. In fact Tyler was enjoying himself, it was almost like a holiday. Though it was really bizarre to be staying ‘in character’ nearly all day every day. The only time he got to actually be himself was when he was with Stiles. And he loved every second of it. Stiles was so much funnier than he could have ever imagined, smarter too. The leaps and bounds that his mind made when they were researching was truly amazing.   
  
Researching was something they’d done a lot of. Every second that Tyler wasn’t with the pack he had his nose stuck in a book. Then he and Stiles would collaborate on what they’d each learned (which usually wasn’t a lot). It’s not like they weren’t trying, there just wasn’t too much information on the spell that Stiles had cast.   
  
Naturally the first step they’d taken was to try and recast the spell. Maybe it would just swap the two souls back and BAM everything would be normal again. Just like that. Of course that would have been too simple. Nothing happened, unless you counted Tyler going into a sneezing fit that was so bad his eyes were running and he could barely breath for five minutes. That might have just been a coincidence though.   
  
So they’d continued about their daily lives, trying to keep the pack in the dark about what was really going on. Actually the show was pretty accurate about the personality of each pack member. But they were all just so much...more.   
  
Tyler loved spending time with each of them individually. In fact he’d made sure to hang out one on one with all of them over the past week. Even if it was just to see a movie, or to run out and pick up some groceries. Each of them was a little cautious around him, and he knew that he was probably being too nice, definitely nicer than Derek would have been but he couldn’t help himself. It was just such a natural reaction and to be blunt, they needed it.   
  
But by the end of the first week the novelty had sort of worn off. Sure he was enjoying Stiles, and the pack was amazing, being able to be so close to other people was really something else but all he wanted was to go home. The closeness reminded him of his own family, who he hadn’t seen in a few months, which just lead to him feeling more home sick.   
  
Now they were all gathered to watch a movie together, Boyd’s suggestion surprisingly. He thought that maybe the pack closeness would encourage the return of his wolf, putting everything back to normal. Tyler was tempted to tell them the truth of the situation but as much as he’d came to like them he still couldn’t trust them, not with this. Plus it was easy to see how restless they’d became recently. When he broached the subject with Stiles the boy had just nodded, as if he was already aware and knew exactly what was going on. His theory had been that without the connection to their alpha the wolves were getting antsy and that was causing the dissatisfaction amongst them. They all tried to hide it but they were far from subtle.   
  
Actually considering the talked about it openly (and quite loudly) in his apartment, it didn’t even seem like they cared about him knowing. He’d been to the bathroom and when he’d came back it had been to hear them talking about him. And okay so he’d stopped outside to listen in on what they were saying. In his defense they were wolves and ask such should have heard him. If not then they must have still been under the impression that he could hear them. Either that had conveniently slipped their minds or they just hadn’t cared. He wasn’t sure what was worse.   
  
Logically he knew that he didn’t belong here. And that he wasn’t doing a fantastic job of acting like their own Derek. But to hear them talk about how weird it was that he was being so nice. How they wished he was back to normal already, that it was frustrating. Well it stung a little. More than a little. It was irrational to want them to love him and like him more than his counterpart. Certainly he didn’t like them more than his own friends. It was for the best that they didn’t get attached, especially when their own Derek would be back soon.   
  
Well none of them were attached except Stiles. Who had vehemently defended him, saying how great it had been the last few days. How it was a nice change to be smiled at instead of thrown into walls. And while they’d all just attributed it to the lack of werewolf they were still getting suspicious. Plus Scott was insisting that they should tell Deaton, which he refused to do. There was just something about the man that Tyler did not and would not trust.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Okay so maybe we just need to let it run its course? This magic takes some serious mojo. Leave it a week and you’ll just automatically switch back?” Stiles was running his hand through his hair, as he’d been doing for the past hour, so now it was sticking out at odd angles, looking ridiculously adorable. Or it would be if he could take a stress free minute to admire the way it looked.   
  
“What if its not a week? It could take months or years. Hell more likely than not I’ll just be stuck in this world,” he huffed frustrated. They were both frustrated. They were coming up with nothing and it was starting to wear on them.   
  
“Would that be such a bad thing? I mean you already said all the same people are here, basically. Just slightly different. You said you liked them!” Stiles threw back exasperated.   
  
“I didn’t say I wanted to be stuck with them!” The hurt look was there and gone in a second, if he hadn’t been focused on Stiles’ face so closely he would have missed it. “I didn’t mean-”  
  
“No don’t bother. I know what you meant. If we’re so terrible why do you still hang around with us?! You didn’t need to do the movies and the dinners and...and-” Surging forward Tyler pulled the other man into a hug, squeezing tightly. Stiles held himself stiff for a second before melting into the embrace, tucking his face into the side of his neck and wrapping his arms around his waist.   
  
They stayed like that until Isaac came into the apartment, letting the door slam again the wall and effectively breaking them apart. He didn’t even stop to say anything as he ran up the stairs quickly.  
  
“Stiles, I just want you to know that earlier, that wasn’t what I meant. It’s just… my family’s at home and…” Gods why was this so hard? He shouldn’t care about him this much, it had only been a few short weeks. But Stiles seemed to understand if the sad smile he now donned was any indication.   
  
“I know,” he sighed. “It’s just… you’re so nice and smart, approachable.. Unlike...well.” He seemed to dither over something for a minute before straightened up determined and moving in for a kiss. Surprised, Tyler went with it, happily letting Stiles take the lead as he lost himself in the kiss. Breaking apart Stiles looked decidedly puzzled.   
  
“I expected more…. I dunno, wall slamming? Or fangs I guess….” That was all it took for Tyler to realize exactly what was going on there. Even if he hadn’t Stiles admitted to it. “I guess I should have kissed Derek when I had the chance. I mean you’re great! Perfect even but it’s just not the same.”   
  
“It’s okay. I get it. Soon you’ll have Derek back and you’ll have your second chance. Just-” Reeling him back in for another hug, Tyler couldn’t help but miss Dylan, who fit perfectly in his arms and always knew exactly what to say. Or if he didn’t he just gave that crooked little grin and twined their fingers together and that was enough to make him forget his worries. “Go home and get some sleep. This can wait until tomorrow.” Stiles didn’t even put up a fight, just shuffled out looking disappointed.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Derek! Isaac! Anyone home,” Stiles yelled as he let himself into Derek’s apartment. Tyler had made him a key so he wouldn’t constantly have to ring the bell. Honestly Stiles didn’t even know why they bothered to lock the door. They were werewolves! Nothing that just came through the door couldn’t hurt them and if it was a serious threat it would have no trouble breaking the door down. “Deeerrreeeeekkk.” He sang in a high pitched voice.   
  
Next thing he knew he was being slammed up against a wall, pulling a squeak out of him. “What the hell did you do to me?! Where did you send me and why am I back? And what do you think you’re doing just waltzing into my apartment!” Derek snarled in his face, red eyes flashing. Stiles greedily drank in the sight of him. Honestly he looked different from Tyler, his posture and scruff and he was perfect. He was so gorgeous.   
  
Sighing happily he wound a hand around Derek’s neck and pulled his lips down to his own. Drinking in the taste of him, Stiles couldn’t stop the giddiness that overtook him. Derek was back!! He had his second chance and there was no way that he was going to take full advantage of it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr can be found [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) . Feel free to come say hi! Drop prompts and whatnot.


End file.
